


【TSN/ME】Who’s the Daddy（九）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【TSN/ME】Who’s the Daddy（九）

9  
说到一夜情，通俗意义上来讲，致使爱德华多怀孕那次，他和马克就是一夜情。

拉斯维加斯是个一切皆有可能发生的城市，这座沙漠中建立起来的绿洲总是让人联想到纸醉金迷、纵情声色，毫无疑问酒后乱性那档子事肯定也避免不了。

爱德华多也不知道自己怎么跟马克搞到一起的，从高级酒店king size的大床醒来时，他头痛欲裂，完全没有办法集中思绪，大脑像是处于一团迷雾中，只依稀记得自己不久前刚经历了一场火辣疯狂的性爱，Alpha把他摁在床垫里凶狠抽送，而自己则不顾羞耻地在完全陌生的环境里大声叫喊。宿醉和纵欲过度的不适让他缓了很久才彻底清新，这还得益于有人递了一杯温度适宜的蜂蜜柠檬水给他。

“谢谢。”良好的教养促使爱德华多在受到善意的照拂时报以感恩的心，但等他看清楚对方的样貌后，爱德华多脸上连故作镇定的礼貌都挂不住了。

“Mark！WTF！”

“Language Wardo ,and yes it's me.”

爱德华多发誓绝不让那天发生的事重演，为此他差点咬咬牙准备戒酒，然而曾经痛定思痛的决心在现实面前就是那么不堪一击。

“华多，你在紧张。”

“我没有......”

马克几次想要拨开爱德华多拽着前襟的手都没能成功，Omega拽得太用力了，马克很无奈，也绝对不想让这场性爱存在分毫强迫的性质。他放弃继续在衣服扣子上和爱德华多拉锯，转而按着他的背凑过去亲吻他的耳垂，如果没有记错的话，那是会让Omega丢盔弃甲的敏感处之一。

那团小小的软肉上明明没有分布多少血管和神经，却会对任何微弱的刺激给出最诚实的反应，爱德华多的肩膀在马克若有似无的舔舐下微微颤抖，原本紧咬着的牙关也随之松动。

“放松点，华多。”

我倒是想啊！爱德华多在心里呐喊，直到马克的牙齿轻轻咬住他通红的耳廓，爱德华多终于忍不住发出微弱的呻吟声。他松开手想去推拒马克的胸膛，没想到被Alpha一把攥住。爱德华多从想过自己会如此孱弱，他轻易被马克反扭着手臂固定到了身后。马克的唇放开爱德华多饱受摧残的左耳，顺着他优美的脖颈一路向下吻去，半敞的睡衣失去了庇佑，从中缝露出胸前毫无防备的奶油色肌肤。

马克低头叼住他平滑胸膛上嫣红色的乳头，爱德华多立刻失声叫了出来，裸露的皮肤在马克眼皮子底下泛起无数细小颗粒。

“到，到床上去......”爱德华多像是用尽最后一丝力气，断断续续说。

原来他们根本没来得及回房间，马克在爱德华多拽着他领子把他拉进门的下一秒就压着他狠狠吻了上去。然后他们一路跌跌撞撞倒在了沙发上，当然，马克也没忘了顾及爱德华多的肚子，一直小心把重心放在别处，避免压到他身上。

“你流水了，”马克垫在他屁股底下的手触到一片滑腻，“我都没怎么碰你，你已经湿得一塌糊涂？”

“闭嘴！马克。那是因为我正经历发情期......”把脸颊整个埋到沙发垫子里的爱德华多发出模糊而沉闷的声音。

马克从喉咙里滚出一声轻笑，他挖出快要变成鸵鸟的Omega，哄进房间，抱着他反复亲吻，直到他再没力气嘴硬。

马克脱下爱德华多早已不能蔽体的睡衣和裤子，像剥一颗花生米一样把他从布料里剥离出来。爱德华多受孕已久的身体有一种别样的诱惑，仔细分辨，他的信息素里面混含了一丝浓醇的奶味，让马克情不自禁在他嫩滑身体上一口接着一口的啃咬，像品尝口味绝佳的甜品。

“别再咬了，马克......”爱德华多摇着头，棕色的发丝都散落在深蓝的床单上。

兴许是感受到了Alpha的气息，他肚子里的宝宝开始不安分地动弹起来，马克发现了，摸着鼓起来的一块细致地按摩。

“别闹，爸爸要和爹地做小孩子不可以看的事，你乖乖睡觉。”

“......”

爱德华多忍不住踢了马克一脚，只是这样不痛不痒的警告反而导致他的脚踝落到了罪魁祸首手中。马克将他的一条腿折起来，股间晶亮黏稠的液体随之暴露出来。

“我居然相信你戴套了！我就应该事后再补一颗避孕药。”爱德华多生气说。

“华多，你这是要跟我翻老账吗？当时扔在房间地毯上用过的安全套，足以证明即使喝醉了，我也没忘了做防护措施，怪只怪百乐宫的总统套房里只提供三个安全套，”马克气定神闲反驳，“也许我们做了不止三次，我该写信向他们老板投诉这个问题，三个套套好像有点少。”

关于这点，爱德华多没法指责他，他们把整间套房能搞的地方都搞了个遍，浴室诺大的按摩浴缸里，他被马克自下而上地贯穿；贴在卧房能俯瞰整个赌城夜景的落地玻璃上，爱德华多光靠着后面就直接射了出来；尤其是套房会客厅里的浅驼色沙发，哦天哪，还好那个沙发的材质是真皮而非布艺，不然爱德华多都不知道该怎么去解释留在上面一滩又一滩白浊的液体；到了床上，他已经累得连手指头都抬不起来了，却还被马克提着胯，一下比一下更用力地操干。爱德华多最后不得不哭着讨饶，并拢膝盖用腿根内侧的嫩肉帮他弄出来。马克一边操他，一边说他那个地方比别处都要白，衬得小穴红艳艳怪好看的。他为什么记得这么清楚......他宁愿喝到断片。

“不能投诉，那样别人就知道了。”爱德华多喘着气小声说。

“知道什么？受到网上热议纷纷的爱德华多萨维林先生肚子里怀的其实是我的孩子？”马克低下头去亲吻爱德华多的肚子，“你准备保守秘密到什么时候。”

爱德华多扭动圆润笨重的腰身想躲，下一秒他窒住了呼吸。马克掰开他两瓣饱满的臀肉，将一根手指送进他滑腻松软，准备好被一亲芳泽的后穴。

“噢，马克！”爱德华多忍不住呼唤Alpha的名字。

“那天晚上，你也像这样热情地喊着我的名字。”马克沉声说。

“你还记得？你不是......喝醉了吗？”爱德华多喘着气，忍耐手指在他身体里肆意进出的异物感，直到马克按到了他肠道深处的某个稍硬的凸起。爱德华多睁大双眼，近乎失神地注视着天花板，暖黄色的光晕在他覆着一层水膜的瞳仁里破碎似地震颤着。

马克的手指搅动内壁发出咕啾的水声，尽管爱德华多已经足够湿润，马克仍然耐心做着开拓。他挤进Omega敞开的大腿中央，握住他昂扬挺立的阴茎，用拇指和食指扣住敏感的冠状沟，上下套弄，涨红的龟头在虎口的反复挤压下，从顶部小孔里流出泪滴一样的前液。爱德华多大腿难以自抑地哆嗦着，马克手指轻压他翕张的穴口，按动艳粉色的褶皱，晶莹的汁液立刻从内部被挤出。他就像一颗熟透的水蜜桃，汁水四溢，芳香可口。

马克就着丰沛的水液插进了第二根手指，“第二天早上你问我有没有固定交往的对象，我回答没有。还有印象吗？”

爱德华多记得这件事，他当时什么反应来着？应该是松了口气吧，这样他就可以毫无负担，心安理得将那次意外当作一夜情。

“我很生气，华多。”马克惩罚性地加快手指抽送的速度，“我以为坦诚我们彼此单身代表着我们之间可以有所进展，而你却告诉我，让我别在意昨晚发生的一切，最好能当作什么事都没有发生。”

“呃嗯......”爱德华多扬起漂亮的脖颈，喉结上下滚动，原本抓着床单的手下意识去握住马克的手腕，推搡着阻止他凶猛的攻击。

“在你没醒之前，我谷歌了离酒店最近的教堂，我们在拉斯维加斯，全世界闪婚率最高的地方，你怎么能只想着和我撇清关系。华多，我很生气。”马克再次强调。

他略微粗糙的手指顺着湿滑的肠壁来到了柔软的内腔口，然后用指尖轻轻骚刮入口瓣膜，才捅开一些，囤积在生殖腔内的淫液已经迫不及待向外涌出。

“呃！马克，慢一点......”爱德华多眼圈都红了，无措的泪水在眼眶里滚动。强劲有力的手指灵活钻进他生殖腔，将隐秘的产道翻搅得毫无招架之力，那个地方为了预备生产要比往常更软嫩和更具弹性，这倒是也给马克奉上了不少甜头，光是用手指触摸，马克已经可以预想到当阴茎彻底插入时，该是何等销魂的滋味。

过电似的酥麻从指腹接触的点向四周辐射，爱德华多整个腹腔都变得酸软难忍，他不得不用手托住下腹，绞紧后穴来抵御由内部激荡出的磨人的快慰。舒爽和愉悦彻底代替不适占据上风，不断在体内叠加快感让他渐渐失去思考的能力，但是还不够，远远不够，爱德华多经不住主动把自己往马克手指上送。

马克轻轻压住他，“别急。”他拔出手指，换上了自己的阴茎，然后用烫热的器官顶住爱德华多不停流水的后穴，“想要吗？”

“要......要......”Omega拱起腰，高耸的肚皮白得晃眼，周围全是他甜美的信息素气味。

“想要什么？”马克不急不缓地让阴茎去啄吻他抽缩的穴口，塞进去一点头部，在肌肉还来不及挽留时又拔了出来。

“混蛋......”爱德华多整个身体都骤然抖动起来，强烈的羞耻让他怒火中烧，“操你的，马克扎克伯格。”

“是我在操你。”马克缓缓覆盖到爱德华多身上，拥着他耳鬓厮磨，然后轻叹了一声，“华多，承认要我有那么难吗？”

说完，他握住自己的阴茎调整好位置，胯部向前挺去。

“啊！马克......”爱德华多大脑放空，被长驱直入的器官直接送至高潮。

“我在。”马克回应他，抚摸他渗着一层细密汗珠的身体。爱德华多的皮肤像具有吸附力一般引领着马克去探索，他的肚子在男性Omega中属于显怀的，这可能是由于他本身腰细腿长，胯骨又过于狭窄的缘故。马克听说这样的身材在生产时会特别的辛苦。

爱德华多被他摸得饥渴难耐，偏偏马克插进去之后就不动了，于是只得自己摆动腰胯，自发地吞吃阴茎解馋。他吃得太心急，肉棒一下子滑进了子宫。

“唔......啊！”爱德华多扬着脖子发出短促的尖叫。

圆润的肚子在马克面前呈波浪形猛晃一下，马克吓了一跳，急忙护住爱德华多的肚子，“小心些。”

“谁让你......不动。”爱德华多声音染上了委屈的鼻音，“我讨厌你！”

“可我爱你。”马克抱住他开始耸动下半身，由缓至急，一寸一寸占有他的身体。

淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声络绎不绝，柔嫩的产道谄媚地吸附住入侵的肉柱，爱德华多发出餍足的低吟，阴茎捣进肉窟带出飞溅的汁水，两人紧紧贴合的下半身瞬间变得泥泞不堪。

“马克，马克......”

“怎么了。不舒服吗？”马克停下来，凑过去与他额头相抵，尖锐的鼻尖蹭了蹭爱德华多通红的鼻头。他卷曲的发丝蹭到爱德华多的眼睛，浓长的睫毛随即一扇，从眼尾落下泪来。

“别哭华多。”马克用舌尖舔去他的泪珠。

“都怪你......”爱德华多哽咽着，内心莫名泛起酸意。

“是，都怪我。”

那份曾经急于求成的野心已沉淀得成熟，更具耐心，总有一天爱德华多会明白的。也许他已经懂了，只是仍然缺少重新接受马克的勇气。没关系，马克可以等。

隔了良久，马克听到爱德华多棉哑的声音幽幽响起，“你知不知道，那天其实我并没有喝那么醉。”

“我知道。”

爱德华多的酒量从来很好，他曾经在凤凰社第一轮入社仪式上，一人喝掉一整瓶波旁威士忌，拉斯维加斯酒会上那些酒对他来说根本不算什么，即使喝了混酒略感不适，不如平时来得克制和理性，但距离失去神志也还差得远。

“所以，那次不是意外，是......”他没有说下去。

“I know.”马克回答。

他何尝又不是借着这样的作弊手段去消弭两人之间的隔阂。

马克低下头，一下又一下亲吻爱德华多布满情潮的脸颊。他的信息素一贯冷冽，其中夹杂着木香的辛辣，惹人上瘾，爱德华多被Alpha强势的气息环绕，身体像发酵的面团般酸软无力。他扶住马克的手臂，仰头轻声说“操我”，话音未落，就发现自己掌心覆盖着的上臂肌群隐约鼓起，马克隐忍到极限的青筋在额头跳动，同时涨大的，还有深埋在他身体里的硬物。

爱德华多张了张嘴，软糯的鼻音随即哼出，羽毛一样骚弄马克禁锢在体内洪水般汹涌的兽欲。

马克捂住他的嘴，“别刺激我，我不想让你受伤。”

爱德华多被捂着半张脸，只能睁大眼睛，无辜又无措地盯着马克看。

“Fuck.”马克咒骂一声，恨不得连他的眼睛一起蒙住。他下身急顶几下，每次都让爱德华多经不住呜咽。

等爱德华多终于老实了，马克把他调整到侧躺姿势，将他的肚子安放在床上，又塞了个松软的枕头垫到下面。然后抬起爱德华多一条腿，露出他熟烂的腿心，从身后重新进入。他没有给爱德华多适应的时间，一贯到底地插进脆弱的产道。

“唔......”爱德华多忍不住把指关节塞进口中紧紧咬住，腹腔里甜蜜又酸软的快感让他痉挛般颤抖。

马克这回不再迟疑，在湿热软滑的肉窟进进出出，快且狠地侵犯他，很快把Omega逼出泣音。他哆嗦着潮吹，从深处泌出大股汁水，又被马克的阴茎堵塞，只能一波一波来回激荡，冲刷敏感的子宫壁。两次高潮过后，爱德华多虚弱不已，偏偏久违的发情期又迅猛得他无力招架。

爱德华多没有间歇就被马克带到下一轮，他被Alpha架起的一条腿在空中颠动，小腿随着抽插前后摇晃。紧绷过度的腰背几乎僵直，后穴涨热，隐隐透出摩擦过度的火辣痛感，然而身体里像是有无穷无尽的欲望急于宣泄，只能缠着马克不知疲倦地索取。

“换个姿势，让我躺平。”爱德华多气息急促要求。

“肚子不要紧吗？”马克问。

“或者骑乘。”

“那样太深了。”

“马克，我从来不知道你这么瞻前顾后。”爱德华多不满道。

马克于是让他尝到了抱怨的后果。他顺着爱德华多的心意，让他坐在自己身上，自下而上地顶弄他，这使得阴茎进入到比之前更深的位置。

“嗯！啊......”爱德华多这下不敢再逞强，托着肚皮乖乖受罚，他上身摇摇晃晃，被马克固定住笨重的腰身，不断地抛起又落下。直到另一次高潮降临，爱德华多终于哭着求饶，“呜......够了，不要了......”

然而马克还没有满足，他原本并不想让这场性爱失控，毕竟爱德华多情况特殊，但经受不住他再而三地挑衅。高潮让Omega体内变得更加敏感，软嫩潮湿的内腔夹得马克头皮发麻。

“再忍忍，马上就好了。”他说，然后放爱德华多仰躺到床上，在他绵软的腰下垫了两个枕头。爱德华多的双臂旋即缠上了马克，也许连他自己都没有发现，尽管他的头还在胡乱地摇，小腿却已经自发勾住马克的腰，在他的后背交叉固定。

马克有意加快自己的速度，尽情操干这具极致诱惑的身体。爱德华多的臀尖肉被撞击得通红，浑身像刚从水池里捞出来一样汗湿，紧拧的眉眼间蕴含痛苦与快乐并存的神情，噗呲噗呲冒水的软穴却对阴茎吮嘬个没完，他被完全操开的产道也已经彻底顺服于侵犯者。他甚至侧过头，暴露自己脆弱的腺体暗示马克标记他。马克对那块微硬肿胀的性腺又舔又吻，一阵快过一阵地冲刺起来，然后在爱德华多越来越高昂的喘叫中，直接射进他被操得软乎乎的肉穴深处。

“为什么不标记我？”爱德华多累得眼睛睁不开。

马克顺了顺他的头发，吻了一下他光洁的额头，“下次吧。”

-tbc-


End file.
